


A Tasting From The Green Tea Menu

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Man, But He's Not Alone And Everyone Is There To Help him, College Entrance Exams, Fluff, Friendship, Graduation, Humor, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Overwhelmed Furihata Kouki, Romance, Wedding Planning, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Together with his fiancé, his soon-to-be father-in-law and Mibuchi Reo as his wedding planner, Kouki has to somehow survive all the wedding plans, college entrance exams and to top it all off, high school graduation. All in about 3 months. God help him.





	A Tasting From The Green Tea Menu

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE wedding planning! Seriously. Like, a few years back I even considered having a career as a wedding planner...so I ABSOLUTELY enjoyed writing this! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) And once again, make sure to click on all the underlined words that you see in the story- they will link you to pictures of Akafuri's wedding plans φ(^∇^ ) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING THE WINTER CUP!" Mibuchi screamed, glomping onto a half-awake (though now fully awake) Furihata Kouki.

Kouki was startled as he was almost pulled off his seat by the taller man. Thankfully, his fiancé helped keep the both of them upright, sitting in the chair beside him.

After pulling himself together, Kouki blinked before giving Mibuchi a beaming smile. "Thank you, Reo-nee! And Happy New Year! But you already congratulated me a lot of times already." He reminded the other.

Reo was still grinning as he let the brunette go and gave a big hug in greeting to Seijuurou next. "Happy new year to everyone! And I just can't help but be so happy about your win. Eiki-chan and Kota-kun also agreed that even though Rakuzan is our alumni school, we're still so proud of your win." 

Kouki blushed as he shook his head in embarassment. "No, no. It was a team effort after all." And it was- the Seirin basketball team was in it all together. They were known for and prided on their team play, after all.

"But I am still sad that our team lost. And only by two points." Mibuchi pouted, releasing Seijuurou and taking his seat at the omega's other side.

The winter cup final match was between Rakuzan and Seirin. The game winning point happened when Kouki intercepted a pass being made between Rakuzan's two players and when he had successfully stole the ball, he brought it to their side of the court. 

At the halfway line, Seijuurou had caught up to him but the omega quickly passed the ball (using his own variation of the pass that Kuroko had taught him all year during their practices) towards their ace, Kagami.

Then as the redhead tried to avoid two other Rakuzan players that were blocking him, Kagami shot the ball and instead of getting it into the hoop, it hit the rim instead and bounced back....right into Kuroko's waiting arms, making the pair's well known alley-oop play but in reverse.

Using his phantom shot, Kuroko bypassed one of Rakuzan's players and made the game winning basket.

"I apologize again, Reo." Seijuurou replied, but he was smiling as he was nothing but satisfied with how their last game had played out.

Mibuchi chuckled as he waved it off. "No matter. You all did amazing and you guys only lost by two points so it was really a close game." And it was- the points kept going beak and forth and there was no clear winner until the end.

Kouki sighed as he took a bite of his buttered toast. "Since we weren't able to give Coach her back-to-back wins like she wanted before, I'm glad that we were able to give her at least one more win before graduating." He said, smiling happily.

"And you guys managed to win the last two competitions before that, so you did more that an amazing job, Sei-chan." Mibuchi beamed, making Seijuurou grin and Kouki giggle.

Seirin had managed to win during their first and third year winter cup tournaments while Rakuzan won their first and third year interhigh and second year winter cup. Seirin also managed to always make the top four for every single tournament after their winter cup win and Rakuzan had always made the final two in every tournament.

All in all, both teams were satisfied by how their high school basketball lives went.

As for their second year interhigh tournament, neither Rakuzan nor Seirin had won. Instead, the team who came out on top was...

"I still am very pleasantly surprised that Kise's team also managed to grab a win of their own." Seijuurou said nostalgically, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kouki and Mibuchi giggled as they remembered how much Kaijou had screamed and shouted in celebration that night. And when their former captain, Kasamatsu Yukio had planted a kiss right on his blonde kouhai....well, the expression on Kise's face shined brighter then the winter cup trophy itself.

And of course, they all remembered the kick Kasamatsu had later given his new boyfriend when Kise tackled him on the court and began to make out with him in front of EVERYONE.

Haaaaahhh....good times.

"Anyway, now that the basketball season has finally come to an end, we can now get down to business." Mibuchi said. He pulled out five large binders out of his bag and set it on their dining table.

"What is all of this?" Kouki stared at the enormous binders with wide eyes.

Mibuchi beamed as he opened one binder, showing them its contents. "I came here today by request of Sei-chan to help you guys plan your wedding!" He's announced excitedly, going through each binder to show them possible venues, flower choices, types of food menus....

Kouki gulped as he looked at everything, feeling his anxiety soar. 

Two months ago, Seijuurou had proposed to the omega for the second time, and Kouki had finally agreed to marry him. The next day, they had made their engagement announcement known via email and were warmly congratulated by everyone.

Especially, Masaomi. The Akashi head was so ecstatic that the couple had to rein him in and convince the older man that there was no way they could get married right that weekend (wedding planned or not, they still had to deal with their exams).

After announcing their engagement, the pair had little time to do anything else for their wedding.

Since they were both in their final year of high school, Kouki and Seijuurou had been too busy focusing on their final high school exams, cram school for their upcoming college entrance examination and practicing for the winter cup.

But now, most of their high school exams were finished and the basketball season was over for the year. Now all the couple had to focus on was cram school and studying to get into their college of choice (which they decided that they would attend the same school this time since they were tired of having a long-distance relationship).

"We're so stupid for thinking that we could juggle our entrance exams and plan for our wedding at the same time!" Kouki groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Seijuurou held his fiancé by the waist and gave him a small squeeze. "No we're not. I'm sure we'll be able to handle this. We both managed to pass our final exams and get through the winter cup just fine." He pointed out. "I'm sure we'll be able to pass our college entrance exams with flying colors."

"I'm sure YOU will. For me, I feel like I'm getting dumber with every cram class." The omega grumbled.

Seijuurou frowned, "That's not true, Kouki. You are incredibly smart and I'm absolutely certain that you will pass."

The brunette shook his head, looking distraught, "There's no way. I'm testing for the University of Tokyo, you know? That's like the biggest school in Japan...and one of the top universities in the world! I can't see myself getting in." 

His alpha placed a light kiss on the other's forehead, exuding some of his pheromones to calm his bond mate. "I have complete faith in you, love. And if things don't go our way, I'm sure we can figure something out." He told the other.

"I'll be a ronin student!" Kouki cried, mournfully.

"You won't." Seijuurou assured him, hugging him some more.

Mibuchi also joined in the hug fest, practically suffocating the couple. "Calm down, Kou-chan! Everything will work out and you won't be alone! Don't worry about the wedding- that's why I'm here today. I'll be your wedding planner for the whole event and I'm gonna make sure everything turns out just fine." He swore.

Kouki sniffled as he looked at the beta. "You promise? And how did you become the wedding planner, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mibuchi waved him off. "Oh, it's fine. And one of Akashi-sama's employees had actually contacted my family's business to ask about the type of flower arrangements we have. In fact, this binder is the compiled work that Akashi-sama had hired specialists for in order to gather info and quick reservations for your wedding.

"When I heard that you guys were too busy to plan for your wedding, I had the idea about helping you since I've taken off from school and have plenty of some free time right now. I spoke to Sei-chan about it and he and Akashi-sama agreed to give me the main reins to your wedding. Will that be okay with you, Kou-chan?" Mibuchi asked the omega.

Kouki nodded. "Of course. That would be a great load off my mind and I completely trust you with all the decisions."

Mibuchi beamed but corrected him by saying, "I won't be making all the decisions. You guys will still get the final say in everything that goes on. I'm just gonna be here to organize everything and make sure it all goes without a hitch." The beta clapped his hands in excitement. "I'm so excited for this!"

"Thank you again for coming here during your holidays to help us." Seijuurou told his friend kindly, very grateful for the other's help as he himself was also too busy to deal with any wedding plans right now.

The beta shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Since new year is already done, I think this is the perfect time to start planning."

Mibuchi took out his electronic tablet and opened it up so he could get ready to make notes. "Okay, so first things first....have you two decided on when you will be getting married?"

"We decided to get married on March 7, exactly one week after our graduation." Kouki answered.

"We decided that getting married after graduation would be the best time for us to hold the wedding and leave for our honeymoon the next day. So on March 8, we will be leaving for our honeymoon and we'll arrive back on March 29. That'll give us three whole weeks which is plenty of time for us to enjoy ourselves. Afterwards, that'll give us one week of rest and preparation before college begins." Seijuurou explained.

"If I make it into college anyway." Kouki muttered under his breath, making his fiancé hug him closer.

Mibuchi looked shocked. "Wait....so you're getting married THIS year? As in, 3 months away from now?"

Kouki groaned, "I told you this was a crazy idea, Sei!"

"But I am sure we can accomplish this," Seijuurou insisted, trying to calm his mate down. "Also, father will not allow us to wait for too long to get married." He reminded the other. 

Masaomi was not a patient person and he had already been waiting about two years for his son to propose to his mate. That was why, as soon they had announced their engagement, Seijuurou had to bargain with his father so that they could at least graduate first before getting married.

"It's not impossible." Mibuchi decided. "It'll be a bit hectic, yes, but it does help that your budget is unlimited and that the Akashi family has a lot of influence so I'm positive that there will be little problem in getting everything we need on time." 

"See? Everything will be fine." Seijuurou said, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead. Kouki looked a little more calm, but he was still worried.

"So, we got the dates down and you've told me that you have everything for your honeymoon already planned and reserved earlier, right?" The beta looked towards his kouhai.

Seijuurou nodded. "Exactly. But I will be keeping it a secret though so Kouki will be extra surprised when we get there." 

Mibuchi nodded. "Now that I don't need to worry about that, the next thing I want to know is where do you guys want to get married? The venue is one of the major things we have to choose and that will basically set off how the entire wedding will go." He explained, turning a few pages in the second binder to the venues part. "What is your dream wedding, Kouki?" He asked the omega.

The brunette shook his head as he said, "My dream wedding is to have no wedding- I just want to sign the papers and that's that. Even though Masaomi-papa won't approve, I really rather just elope instead."

Mibuchi looked stricken at the mere thought. "Akashi-sama won't allow it? I won't allow it! I am not having two of my close friends to merely elope. That's out of the question!" The beta was horrified. "And where would you two even elope?"

Kouki shrugged. "I'm fine going to a court house or even to Las Vegas if you guys what something fancier."

"Eloping in Las Vegas is cheap, not fancy!" Mibuchi screeched. "Destination weddings are okay, but I'm putting my foot down on eloping."

Kouki pouted as Seijuurou gave his hand a squeeze. "Kouki, do you oppose having a wedding ceremony that much?" His alpha asked, looking concerned. He himself was fine with whatever his omega wanted, but he knew that they would eventually regret marrying without at least having their loved one by their sides.

Kouki sighed, "I really do want to marry you, Sei. But the whole deal with the ceremony and the reception...I feel so nervous thinking of all the people who will be staring at on that day. I mean...we'll be the center of attention for the whole time. My nerves and anxiety can't handle that kind of pressure and I'm scared that I might mess up and then you'll cancel the ceremony and we won't get married after all." The brunette was in near tears as he finally confessed his fears. 

Even though the omega had been working on his anxiety problems, he still had difficulty in situations involving being the center of attention, especially in front of large crowds.

Seijuurou pulled Kouki into his embrace and gave his nervous fiancé a sweet kiss on both cheeks before placing one on his lips. "Kouki, I promise I will never cancel our wedding. I love you too much and I'm much too excited to finally have you become mine, legally. I vow to you, I'll be with you every step during our wedding so you'll have nothing to worry about and I'm absolutely confident that you will not 'mess up' on that day. Okay?"

Mibuchi nodded at this. "And I'll make sure to go over the guest list with you both. Only the people who are close and care about you two will be there. And I promise that the wedding will not be too large."

"Father has already made sure that none of his business partners will attend. Although maybe just those who have been very close with the Akashi company for years and who you also have gotten along with, Kouki. But other than that, this will be an intimate affair between you and me and our close friends and family." Kouki had a tiny smile after listening to his fiancé's and friend/wedding planner's reassurances. Their words did make him feel better.

"Okay." Kouki whispered.

"I think the type of wedding that would suit you both will be something extravagant but has a calming, relaxing feel to it. If I can give you that type wedding, would you like that, Kou-chan?" Mibuchi smiled at the brunette, relieved that eloping was off the table for good.

Kouki nodded shyly. "Yes. Something calming sounds nice." The brunette wondered if that would even be possible? How could one have a fancy but simple wedding at the same time?

Mibuchi beamed at him. "Good. Now, since we have agreed on no elopements, do you still want to hold your wedding in Las Vegas? Or somewhere else overseas?"

Kouki shook his head. "No. I would like to get married here in Japan." He looked at his bond mate as he said this, and smiled when the other nodded in agreement. "Most of our friends and family are already here and I would feel more comfortable if the ceremony and reception was here as well."

The wedding planner nodded, noting it down on his tablet. "Now I would like to ask if you both are interested in a traditional japanese wedding or a western type one?"

Kouki thought about it for a moment before answering, "I would like it more on the western side. Since we're both Japanese, I still want it to have some japanese influences and traditions as well, but I think having a Shinto wedding would be too strict. I want to have fun surrounded by friends and family on that day."

"I think keeping everything semi-formal would be for the best for us both," Seijuurou added.

"Okay. I agree since they do say that a western-style wedding is considered more romantic, cheerful, modern and less tiring than a tradition Shinto wedding. We can now cross off getting married at any shrines or temples then. That would leave us with chapels or marrying in an outdoor ceremony as our options. Which one would you both prefer?"

Seijuurou and Kouki communicated silently with one another before looking back at the beta. "I would prefer an indoor wedding. Somewhere inside in case of the weather being unagreeable the day of our wedding." The redhead suggested.

"I want an outdoor wedding though." Kouki admitted. "I would like to be around nature, something green and lots of flowers and trees when we get married. I think that would be very nice."

"But what if it rained on that day, Kouki?" Seijuurou pointed out to the other gently, holding his hand.

Kouki frowned. "But it'll also be spring at that time and it hardly ever rains then." He pointed out.

"We could decorate the indoor venue with lots of flowers and plants to give it more of the nature feel that you want." Mibuchi tried to compromise.

Kouki frowned. "It won't be the same though."

The beta pursed his lips as he tapped his chin. "Hm...well I will think about it more later and then come back to you two when I figure something out. For now, you've mentioned that Akashi-sama started on the the guest list?"

Seijuurou nodded. "He has the list complied. All there is to do now is for Kouki and I to go over it together and as soon as it has our approval, I shall email it to you immediately."

Mibuchi nodded, taking note of it. "Very good. Now, what about the wedding party? How many people will there be on both sides? And who will be the best man and maid of honor? Or man of honor if you choose?" He questioned the couple. 

Mibuchi himself decided that as he was their wedding planner, he would be too busy to take any major parts in the actual wedding ceremony and had politely declined being in either party.

"On both sides, we will have eight people each. I haven't chosen my best man yet." Seijuurou informed him. For Seijuurou, his groomsmen would consist of Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Hayama, and Nebuya. And the alpha will also have one groomswoman, Momoi.

"Nii-san will walk me down the aisle so I'm not too sure who will be my man or maid of honor yet neither." Kouki answered. In his wedding party, his groomsmen will be Fukuda, Kawahara, Kagami, Takao and Nijimura-senpai (he and Haizaki had agreed to fly in for the wedding and the couple decided to place Nijimura into Kouki's party so he could watch over his own mate in case any fights broke out).

Kouki had also asked Shougo to be a part of his party, but his friend vehemently refused and threatened to not attend the wedding at all if he had to be a groomsmen. But the brunette already knew that his friend was just being shy and had no doubt that his fellow male omega would be there for him in the end. 

Kouki rounded out his party with an addition of two bridesmaids- Coach Riko Aida and Ootsubo Tae.

Mibuchi hummed. "Please inform me of your best man and man/maid of honor soon. I'll give you both at least until after your entrance exams for you two to decide."

Kouki and Seijuurou nodded at this. Mibuchi continued, "May I ask, do you have a theme for your wedding thought of?"

Kouki made a face at that. "Mm...I'm not really sure. I don't really know any themes?"

"The theme for your wedding could be anything you both like or are interested in. Like a winter wonderland wedding, a beach wedding, a cherry blossom wedding...the sky's the limit!" The beta suggested to them.

"A basketball wedding?" Kouki offered. Based on the answering groan he had received, the omega figured that they wouldn't be having a basketball wedding after all.

"Something more romantic, Kou-chan!" Mibuchi begged, shuddering at the thought of trying to make a basketball romantic.

"Uhh...I really don't know." Kouki looked at his fiancé, who only smiled encouragingly back at him. 

Seijuurou was quiet for a while, observing his fiancé, but finally said, "I'm unsure if this counts as a theme, but Kouki and I are very partial with the colors red and gold. So I think that would be a nice color combination for our wedding. Maybe with a bit of black too." He offered.

"But nothing too dark. I would like the wedding to be light and open." The omega chimed in, blushing when Seijuurou chuckled in agreement to that.

Mibuchi nodded happily as he typed down all their preferences. "That sounds perfect for you two. So your theme shall be something...Majestic and strong but with a lot of fun at the same time."

Smacking his hands on the table in excitement, Mibuchi beamed up at the both of them. "A royal extravaganza it is!" 

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

The pair had finally finished their college entrance exams a few days ago and Kouki was just relieved to finally get that over and done with. Although now, he found himself very anxious for the results to be released (which the university had announced that the results would be posted up on March 5, exactly two days before their wedding).

As Seijuurou helped to keep his fiancé from melting down from all his worry- even enlisting the help from their all friends to keep his omega calm and happy- the couple now had more free time to focus on planning for their wedding. 

Mibuchi had done a fair amount of work by himself- making calls and traveling to different places to gather more information and samples from various wedding vendors and venue options.

The trio were now at Kouki's house this time for their second meeting regarding the wedding.

"Okay, so I've travelled to a few places in Japan and I've found a few wonderful places that you two might like." Mibuchi pulled out some papers and laid them out on the floor for them to see.

"Let's avoid having our wedding in Hokkaido- the weather around this time of year will be a bit too cold for what we have wanted as a warm, spring wedding." Seijuurou told him, making Mibuchi cross Hokkaido off the list of possible venues.

"This chapel is so pretty." Kouki commented, looking amazed at the glass chapel in Okinawa. "But....it doesn't feel right for our wedding. It's so....blue and ocean-y. It wouldn't fit into our red and gold theme."

"Kyoto doesn't feel right neither." Seijuurou pointed out, looking through the pictures of Kyoto's wedding venues and reception areas. "There's mostly shrines here and we are not keen on having a traditional Shinto wedding."

"But the gardens there are beautiful." Kouki added, looking at one of the flower gardens with a koi pond.

Mibuchi noted everything down before suggesting, "So what about a wedding here in Tokyo? Mostly everyone attending the wedding lives here and it would cut out some of the hassle of traveling to another place."

Kouki looked unsure as he looked through all the brochures and pictures of various hotels in Tokyo. "All of these hotels look so....expensive."

"Money is not a problem, Kouki." Seijuurou reminded him.

The omega shook his head. "Yeah, I know that. But it's just that all these hotels make me very....high-strung, like I can't calm down if I were to get married in any of these places." He explained.

"Well why don't we visit some of these places tomorrow and decide then. Maybe you would think differently when you're actually there." Mibuchi suggested.

Kouki didn't look any confident as he stared at the photos but he hesitantly nodded, "Maybe."

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Kouta greeted everyone, strolling into the living room. 

"Kouta!" Mibuchi cried out happily, getting up to hug his boyfriend.

The two had finally gotten together last Christmas. Kouta had finally manned up and actually travelled all the way to Kyoto- together with the strawberry shortcake that he had asked Kouki to bake for him to give to Mibuchi's family- and confessed his feelings to the surprised beta while also asking him out.

And with a loud squeal that pretty much all of Kyoto must have heard, Mibuchi said yes.

Kouta chuckled as he hugged his boyfriend back, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Hey, babe. Come here again for wedding planning?" He had also helped out the other with some of the planning, giving some input to things he knew that his brother would approve.

"Yes! We were just discussing the venue." Mibuchi replied happily, perfectly contented to stay in the other's embrace.

Kouki and Seijuurou exchanged amused looks before the omega called out, "Okay you two love birds, we're suppose to be planning Sei and my wedding here, not yours."

Miubuchi giggled as Kouta stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You're the last one to talk about being too lovey-dovey around others." But the duo sat down and they continued to discuss about the upcoming wedding again.

"Oh no, these won't do." Kouta shook his head at the hotel pictures. "They're way too prim and proper for Kouki. This doesn't match him at all."

"Thank you." Kouki said, giving his fiancé and wedding planner a pointed look.

Mibuchi sighed, "But we're still going to visit some of them. Just so you can see them in person and maybe you would feel differently."

They decided to put the topic of wedding venues aside for now as they moved on to the other important wedding details.

"So for your officiant, I got a well-known minister who have agreed to marrying the both of you. He has married plenty of famous and powerful people before so I'm sure that he'll be the right person to marry the both of you."

Seijuurou hummed, recognizing the name of the priest. "Excellent. I'm sure he will be acceptable. And you have the all wedding documents and the marriage contract underway?"

The beta nodded, "Yes. Akashi-sama has been in charge of that so there's nothing to worry about."

"What's this, Reo?" Kouta asked, pointing to a certain part in wedding binder number four.

"This is what I think we should do about music." The beta answered. "Since they wanted their wedding to be more on the fun side, I thought that having a time for everyone to dance would be good."

"Oh, that does sound fun." Kouki smiled, looking through the pictures.

Mibuchi grinned. "Right? So I decided to ask Kota-kun for some advise since he was the one who knows the most about this department. He suggested that we get both a DJ and orchestra to play at your wedding. A DJ would be good for those who like the modern techno music. For the orchestra, there is an amazing delivery service that will come to your wedding with their instruments and play all the sweet and more traditional music."

"Orchestra delivery?" His boyfriend said, amused.

The beta nodded, "Yup. An actual orchestra would consist of too many people and that would end up causing too much stress on poor Kou-chan here. But this portable orchestra would only consist of five people playing the drums, saxophone, two violins and the keyboard- though if there was an actual piano at the venue, then I think that would be a better choice."

Seijuurou listened to what the other was saying and looked like he approved of the idea, "That sounds great Reo. I shall be looking forward to it."

"As for the song choice, Kota-kun said to leave it all to him since he has a good idea about what you two like. He also said to let him deal with the song for your first dance- he would like it to be a surprise." Seeing the engaged couple agree to the plans, Mibuchi took out his tablet to check off the wedding music.

"I've already contacted and booked Japan's best photographer and videographers to film and photographed your entire ceremony and reception for memories of your special day. So we don't need to worry about that. Now for your flowers, my family has sent some samples and pictures of arrangements that we can choose from. But if there's something you would like specifically, then I promise I can make it happen."

"Oh, roses are a must of course." Kouta commented, looking at some of the actual flowers that the florist (Mibuchi's family) had given samples for.

"These orchids are lovely." Seijuurou mused, holding one up to examine it closely.

Mibuchi noticed that Kouki was quiet and asked, "What's wrong Kou-chan? Is there a flower you like that's not here? I can get it for you, if you like." He told the omega gently.

Kouki shook his head but hesitated for a second before saying, "I really want [wisteria](http://g03.s.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1KckvGFXXXXcxXFXXq6xXFXXXS/206104539/HTB1KckvGFXXXXcxXFXXq6xXFXXXS.jpg) at the wedding- they've always been my favorite flower. And since it's spring, can we have some sakura (cherry blossoms) too?" He asked shyly.

Mibuchi cooed. "Of course we can do that. I'll make sure to fill the whole room with them- it'll look lovely."

The group decided which flowers they would use for the ceremony and bouquets, and which ones would be used for the wedding decor.

Closing the binder, Mibuchi sighed as he looked up at everyone with a bright smile on his face. "Okay, I think that's all for today. I've made a website for your wedding so all your guest can be well informed about any wedding details or changes that may happen in the future." He informed them.

Seijuurou smiled. "That's a smart idea, Reo."

The beta winked. "I thought so. Anyway, the next thing in our agenda is to find the perfect wedding venue. So I'll see you guys this weekend so you two can actually see the venues for yourself and decide which one you love the best!" Mibuchi said excited once more. Planning a wedding was pretty hectic, but Mibuchi found himself loving every bit of this chaos.

When the weekend strolled in, the trio drove out to look for their venue in Tokyo. Kouki and Seijuurou finally decided that Tokyo would be the best place for them to marry- it would make traveling less of a hassle and some of the best places to marry in Japan were in Tokyo.

The first venue they visited was The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel. 

The Peninsula Tokyo was named the Best Hotel in Tokyo for 2017. It's lobby was filled with a warm gold glow with plenty of diamonds with the feel of pure decadence. All the employees treated their guest like royalty and the rooms and suites that they had been shown to was completely immaculate.

But Kouki was not impressed by the hotel's chapel- it reminded him of being in a classroom. The room was very simple and full of wood. And the omega wasn't keen with any of the banquet rooms or ballrooms neither- they were all stunning, but it just didn't feel right for the omega.

"It's much too busy here." Seijuurou commented as they watched another newlywed couple enter the lobby and make their way to the chapel. Since the hotel was so popular, it was common to hold weddings there. But the downside to it was that the couples would end up adamantly sharing their special day with the other hotel guests who were also staying at the hotel.

Kouki didn't like the thought of having his wedding being viewed by hundreds of people he didn't know. (And he shot down his fiancé's idea of reserving the entire hotel to themselves so that they wouldn't be bothered by anyone- that would be way too much).

Crossing off The Peninsula off their list, they moved onto the next hotel on the list- The Prince Park Tokyo Hotel.

"Wow!" Kouki's jaw dropped when they entered the hotel's chapel.

It was absolutely incredible! The very front of the chapel was a glass wall that showed off the entire forest greenery outside. It was as if the trees themselves were inside the room, right behind them.

"Do you like it, Kouki?" Seijuurou asked, holding his mate. The alpha was glad to see the happy expression on his fiancé's face.

"This is so beautiful." The omega almost whispered, his eyes never leaving the beautiful forest outside.

Mibuchi grinned, happy that Kouki found something he liked, "So is this to your liking Kou-kun? Even if the wedding is indoors, we can still bring in the lovely beauty of nature to suit your tastes."

"This is exactly what I wanted," Kouki smiled, started to feel an inkling of excitement for the first time about actually having a wedding ceremony.

Unfortunately, Kouki was not as impressed by any of the hotel's reception areas than he was with their chapel. Thinking that the rooms were too glam and glitzy for him, Kouki decided that getting married at this hotel wouldn't be the right one neither.

With the previous hotel giving him a shred of hope that maybe getting married in a hotel would actually be alright, the omega looked more excited to visit the next venues.

The next hotel they visited, The Mandarin Oriental Tokyo, was located in the middle of the city and with no peeks of nature or even real flowers in any of the rooms or chapel. Kouki found the feeling of everything to being too stiff and corporal.

Hotel Gajoen Tokyo was perfect...for a traditional Japanese wedding. Their shrine and Japanese garden was absolutely breathtaking. It was prefect for a Shinto wedding. But for their western wedding, the chapels and reception rooms left much to be desired for the couple's tastes.

Palace Hotel Tokyo had an amazing chapel with a full glass wall like The Prince Park Hotel did, but the view it showed wasn't as nice as the other hotel- it showed a nice view of the gardens, but you could still see Tokyo's streets and buildings everywhere. Again, the couple was unsatisfied.

Imperial Hotel Tokyo was one of the most oldest but highly rated hotels in Japan. Their Sakura room was amazing and it was the first reception area Kouki actually liked. The room had glass walls that would show off the beautiful Sakura trees during the time of their wedding, and the room itself was so spacious and very lovely with Sakura chandeliers and scattered Sakura petal carpeting. 

But unfortunately, this hotel did not have a wedding chapel, and that was a deal breaker for the couple.

Kouki sighed heavily as he dropped down and took a seat in the chapel at the Park Hyatt Tokyo Hotel. The trio had been going around Tokyo all day, only taking a break for lunch, trying to find a good venue to hold their wedding in.

Seijuurou sat beside him and rubbed his back, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "Are you okay, love?"

Kouki rested his head on the redhead's shoulder and shook his head. "I'm just feeling tired. I wish we can find our venue soon."

Mibuchi came up to them, giving the tired omega a small smile. "So is this hotel also not the one?"

Kouki looked at the fake painted garden around the chapel, his expression clearly unimpressed. "No."

The beta looked thoughtful as he checked his notes. "Why don't we just visit two more places and then call it a day? In case we still don't find anything, we'll just continue looking next weekend- maybe I'll have a few other options with gardens next time?" He suggested.

Kouki didn't look very hopeful at that, but he agreed to look at the two last wedding venues for the day.

The trio got out of their car and was greeted by an unassuming but very elegant hotel that was surrounded by a luxury garden oasis in the heart of Tokyo.

Kouki was smiling ear to ear, filled with excitement as he looked around at the beautiful greenery that surrounded them. "Oh my god." Was all he could think to say. He stared at the abundance of camellias floating in the wind.

Seijuurou was also smiling as he looked at their surroundings. "This is utterly breath-taking. I can just imagine Kouki and I taking a relaxing stroll here days before the wedding."

Mibuchi felt a twisting feeling in his gut, telling him that they may have just found the one.

As they entered the hotel's lobby, Kouki grinned at the interior. It had like a Japanese-Victorian mix style with delicate Japanese furniture pieces but with comfortable coaches and armchairs for the guests and it was cornered by a warm wood paneling that gave it a elegant but homey feeling.

"What is the name of this place?" Kouki wondered, sitting on one of the soft coaches.

"This is the [Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo](http://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/)." The main manager of the hotel had answered, smiling at them as he offered them a tour through their hotel grounds.

Holding hands with his fiancé, the brunette gave a small smile. The hotel really did match its name- 'Chizanso' meaning, 'villa on a mountain of camellias'. 

"The garden scenery is always changing here at our hotel. In the winter, our lovely gardens show off the beautiful plum blossoms and camellias, which we are famous for. For autumn, we have breathtaking foliage. In summer, the fireflies dance around the hydrangea and crape-mrytle. And for spring, we are one of the top spots for Sakura (cherry blossom) viewing. But there are also lovely azalea and irises that also hold their own in terms of beauty." The hotel manager explained, showing them around the gardens.

Kouki was awe-struck by just how beautiful everything was. It was completely Japanese but at the same time, Kouki had a hard time believing that they were still in Japan, let alone in Tokyo. This place looked more like a movie set, something fantasy-like and not reality.

They were taken to the hotel's [chapel](http://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/banquet-meetings/weddings/) and Kouki nearly fainted in giddiness at the sight of the glass wall showing off the entire garden in all its wonder.

Approving the chapel, they all prayed that they wouldn't be disappointed by the reception areas.

For an Akashi wedding, of course they needed to go with the large banquet rooms. Masaomi wouldn't allow his son to marry in anything less grand. And at the hotel, they had four different large banquets to choose from.

Their very largest room with a capacity of 770 people for banquet-style (the seating that the couple chose for their wedding reception) was called the Orion.

This ballroom was HUGE and there was an entire wall made of glass. The only shame was that it showed a view of the next door buildings instead of the hotel's vast gardens.

The second largest room with a capacity of 300 people was the Ballroom.

This one was still very large and the view of the gardens from the terrace was beautiful. It was almost perfect and it could have been the one, but there was just something very closed about it that bothered the omega a little.

The third largest room with a capacity of 280 people was the Jupiter.

This room was also lovely....but like the previous two, the view of the buildings wasn't something they liked and it just didn't feel right.

And the final room, smaller than the rest but still impressive with a capacity of 150 was the Galaxy.

Kouki was already thinking about going with the ballroom, but when he walked into the final room, Galaxy, the brunette could literally feel his heart stop.

This was it.

The [Galaxy](http://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/banquet-meetings/large-banquet-halls/galaxy/%20) room may have been the smallest of the four, but this room was so spacious and would easily fit all of their wedding guests. The lovely gold shimmering chandelier above would match perfectly for their wedding and the whole room just felt so open and light, with a few sofas as well for the guests to relax on.

But what won the omega over was that this room was connected to its own private garden- giving the guests a choice of partying inside but also being able to take a nice stroll in the garden outside as a breather from all the partying.

Kouki wasn't even listening, too busy looking at everything, when Mibuchi was explaining that they could replace the blue carpeting to match their theme and that they could even fit a dance floor in the center of the room for everyone to enjoy.

Mibuchi and Seijuurou watched as Kouki looked around the room in awe. Exchanging knowing smiles with one another, Seijuurou walked up to his mate while Mibuchi grinned as he asked the omega the very important question, "Kou-chan? Is this where you want to hold your wedding ceremony and reception at?" He was already planning to book the hotel rooms and suites for them and their wedding entourage and guests.

"Kouki?" Seijuurou called out to his mate gently, holding the other by the waist and watching as his mate looked at back him with the same awestruck expression he had the entire time he had walked into the room. "Shall we get married here?"

Kouki breathed out slowly before nodding his head, smiling wider than he had all day. "Yes!"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

As soon as their wedding venue was decided, Mibuchi immediately started on planning the wedding decor and arranged the seating chart for the reception.

From the aisle runner to the candles to the flower vases to napkins and tablecloths.... Mibuchi was on work mode as he set up the entire wedding, making continuous visits to the Chinzanso to coordinate with their own events specialist about the details and arrangements for the wedding.

"How about having ice sculptures on each table?" Mibuchi asked Seijuurou, placing two different shades of red tablecloth before him to see which one would match the gold dinnerware he had chosen for the reception. He was currently at Seijuurou's dorm room, sitting on his bed as he continued with all the planning.

Seijuurou looked up from the graduation speech he was writing (graduation was still a month's away, but it never hurt to be prepared) and raised an eyebrow at the older boy, "I'm not quite sure how ice would match our theme of red and gold." The redhead pointed out. "They give off more of a fire feeling, to be honest."

The beta's eyes brightened up as he thought of something else, "Ooh! What about fire coming out from each side of the aisle, so when Kou-chan walks down, he'll be surrounded in flames?" He said excitedly.

The alpha shook his head immediately. "Absolutely not. I will not allow my bond mate and soon to be husband to be anywhere near something as dangerous as that." He said sternly.

Mibuchi looked disappointed, but understood the younger man's point. "Okay, fine. Anyway back to the centrepieces, so it's a no on the ice sculptures? I was also thinking of chocolate and sugar art sculptures." The beta offered some of the images that he had researched to the redhead.

Seijuurou looked at the pictures for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Knowing all our friends, they will probably consume the centrepieces before Kouki and I make our entrance to the reception." He pointed out.

Mibuchi groaned as he flopped onto the alpha's bed. "You're right! Those buffoons would eat the entire thing or break them even before the meal starts!"

Seijuurou gave his distraught friend a small pat on the shoulder before turning back to working on his speech.

With the wedding a few weeks away, Mibuchi decided it was time for them to make one of the major decisions for the wedding. 

It was time to go wedding clothes shopping.

Kouki fell onto the store's couch, wondering how the hell he found himself in the same nightmare again.

Said nightmare was going shopping with fashionistas Momoi and Kise. But this time, Mibuchi and Riko were also here, making this nightmare into an utter hell.

It had started off alright. They had started choosing what Kouki would be wearing since his outfit would be the most important for that day, with him being one of the grooms and all.

That had lasted for an hour, but Kouki felt like it had gone on for a century. He constantly had to go back and forth between the changing room and the area where everyone was seated. Then he had to endure them talking loudly, either loving or critizing whatever Kouki was in, before forcing the omega back into the changing room to change into another outfit.

His maniac friends would actually make him change a tie or a pair of shoes or even the undershirt he wore right there in front of them, making him feel like a mannequin or a rag doll as they would change him themselves if he took too slow.

And one of the fights the group had gotten into was if the brunette should wear a suit or a kimono. Riko and Kise argued that they should go with a wedding suit since it was western wedding and Seijuurou was also wearing a suit (the redhead himself had gone shopping with this crazy group a few days before). While Mibuchi and Momoi insisted that Kouki was still Japanese and he matched perfectly with the kimono that they gotten him to try on earlier.

Kouki finally had to put his foot down to all this crazy behavior when he found himself standing pantless in front of everyone as they all argued about which shade of white pants he should wear. 

Threatening to wear only a shirt and jeans down the aisle, Kouki's friends finally made up with one another and the rest of Kouki's fitting went smoothly.

After the brunette had his outfit picked out (while wondering how his fiancé managed to get through his own fittings with the crazy bunch) they proceeded onto the grooms' parties clothing.

For the men, they chose their suits fairly quickly. All the groomsmen's attire would be the same- with a black suit with a bit of gold on the tie and a gold pocket chain with a folded red handkerchief on the suit pocket.

For the [flower girl](https://www.polyvore.com/bridal_party/set?id=227430007), Seijuurou and Kouki both made an unanimous decision and chose Midorima Chiasa as their flower girl. 

She would be wearing an adorable dress with a yellow top and a gold skirt with a yellow belt around the waist and white flower on the side. She would also wear a light yellow faux fur shrug shoulder cape, gold ballerina shoes and a pretty golden hair band on her head. And she will have a gorgeous, vintage-inspired flower girl basket to carry her flowers in.

For the [ring bearer](https://www.polyvore.com/grooms_party/set?id=227430862), Kouki automatically knew that he wanted his godson, Kouki Katsuki-Nikiforov, to be their ring bearer. So after making a nervous call to a certain famous figure skater (they had exchanged numbers after Kouki's accident), they had gotten the parent's agreement to have little Kouki be the ring bearer.

Little Kouki will be dressed in a burgundy suit jacket with black dress pants and a red vest and tie inside. And even though the baby wasn't able to walk yet, he would also be wearing shiny gold baby shoes. And the couple's rings will be placed on a champagne-colored pillow with white flower embroidery.

Everything had been going well.

Until hell number two happened when they had moved onto the women's attire.

It was already decided that Riko and Tae would be wearing a gold gown since they were in Kouki's party while Momoi would be in red since she was in Seijuurou's party. Other than that, the design of all their dresses would be the same. 

All the girls would also be in the same hairstyle (a low, loose messy bun that would work on both long and short hair) pinned up with a gold and red topaz flower clip, gold, red garnet and diamond hanging earrings, gold, ruby and diamond bracelets, and red and gold high stiletto heels.

All clothes and accessories were being provided by the Akashi family, of course. And as an added bonus, everyone would be able to keep these expensive items even after the wedding.

So with everything mostly already set, the final major roadblock they hit was what type of dress all three girls would look good in.

Riko wanted the dress with long sleeves and a skin-tight fit around the waist and hips that gave her body figure curves that she never had before. Momoi on the other hand wanted the dress with the sweetheart neckline and a plunging back so it laid everything bare for all to see and a thigh-high slit in the side that showed off her legs. Neither girl wanted to wear the other's dress since neither of the other's dresses looked good on them and soon they gotten into a fight over it.

"I look so fat in this!" Momoi cried, the dress that Riko wanted made her look like a sausage almost breaking out of its case. And her chest area felt as if the dress was suffocating her.

"I look like a hooker!" Riko said with disgust, the dress that Momoi wanted showing off too much of her body, making her boyish figure even more noticeable. She looked like a boy crossdressing in his older sister's dress.

Kouki knew better than to laugh at their appearance (though he was really close to doing so). He just watched tiredly from his spot on the couch as the two girls screamed at each other while Mibuchi tried to calm them down while Kise held up other options for them to try. Even the shop attendants avoided their group, not wanting to deal with the two angry female customers.

Sighing, Kouki decided to help out with the situation (although he had no idea about fashion).

Going up to one of the shop attendants, Kouki gave them an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for the racket that my friends are making. I was wondering if you knew a dress style that would look good on any girl?" 

The attendant smiled at him, wincing as the girl's shouting became louder, before telling Kouki, "For all body types, an a-line dress with a scoop neck or with cap sleeves is highly recommended. Would you like me to show you some, sir?"

The omega nodded his gratefully. "Yes, please."

As the attendant showed Kouki a few dresses in the chosen styles, the brunette came across a lovely sea foam green a-line long gown with a scoop neck and an intricate sparkly design over it.

Kouki smiled at the dress before turning to the attendant and asking if the dress came in gold and red. The attendant nodded and brought out two dresses in those colors. 

Carrying the dresses, Kouki brought them back to the group, seeing Riko and Momoi still going at each other.

Bringing up two fingers to his mouth, Kouki blew out a loud whistle, catching everyone's attention.

Flushing a bit at being the center of attention, Kouki held up the two dresses. "Here. I don't know much about what looks good or not, but it would make me happy if you two tried these on. Please?" He gave them his best pleading look.

The girls accepted his request, unable to say no to those brown wide pleading eyes, as they took the dresses and went back into the changing room to change.

Three minutes later, they reemerged and everyone gasped at the sight of both girls.

Kouki beamed. "So...shall we purchase everything and head out now?"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"First off, I would like to express my gratitude to you all for agreeing to be a vital and important part of Kouki and I's wedding. Thank you." Seijuurou smiled around the table, surrounded by his entire wedding party.

He had invited them all out to an okonomiyaki restaurant (unlike his friends, there were just so many times Seijuurou could stand to eat at Maji Burger) and had just announced that he had chosen the miracles and the other two uncrowned kings (Wedding planner Mibuchi was at the Chinzanso, planning out the setup to their ceremony and reception) as his wedding party.

"None taken, Akashi-kun. We are the ones that are grateful to be chosen to take part of your special day with Furihata-kun." Kuroko assured him, taking small nibbles of his small serving of the store's regular okonomiyaki.

"Yeah, and don't be so stiff about it, Akashi. It's not like any of us here would say no to free food." Aomine grinned, yelping when Momoi smacked him.

"Don't mind Dai-chan! We would come for you and Kou-kun no matter what!" Momoi corrected, smiling happily.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to see the wedding suit we got for Furihatacchi!" Kise squealed, waving his spatula in the air.

Seijuurou smiled. "I look forward to seeing Kouki that day as well, Ryouta. And please place your spatula down- you accidentally gotten some ingredients on Shintarou." He pointed out.

Midorima glared at a sheepish Kise before turning back to the redhead. "My congratulations as well, Akashi. It is not a surprise that you are the first of us to be married."

"Yeah, I seriously thought you guys would have tied the knot one week after mating." Hayama agreed, putting extra mayonnaise on his okonomiyaki.

"I'd give it one month." Nebuya added, stuffing his face into the pork and cheese okonomiyaki.

"Congrats to you and Furi-chin, Aka-chin." Murasakibara said pleasantly, eating his own kimchee and natto okonomiyaki. The purple giant had come all the way from Akita to be there.

"So is that the only reason you have gathered us all here, or is there something else Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, stealthily trying to push the rest of his unfinished okonomiyaki towards Aomine.

"Firstly, I see what you are doing. Finish your own food, Tetsuya." Seijuurou raised on eyebrow at the phantom man.

"Kurokocchi! You'll never get bigger if you don't eat all your food!" Kise scolded him as well, putting some of his own seafood okonomiyaki on the blunette's plate.

Kuroko pouted (though it hardly showed) and began to nibble at the new piece.

"And secondly, I am also here to announce who I have chosen to be as my best man." Seijuurou told them.

Everyone, even Midorima although he tried not to show it, looked interested and some excited, to find out who it was.

Seijuurou looked around the table for a few more seconds to rise up the anticipation before finally speaking, "It would be my great honor if my best man were to be....you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The blunette's eyes widened as he was actually caught off guard. "Me? Really, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou smiled as he nodded. "I could think of no one better than you, Tetsuya. If it weren't for you, I would have never even met Kouki and he also agrees that you had a vital part in getting us together. In fact, had you been in Kouki's wedding party, he would have made you his man of honor instead, no hesitations." He assured him.

"Who will be Kou-kun's maid or man of honor, Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked, curiously.

"Kouki has chosen to announce it when all of his wedding party is assembled- two of his party is living abroad and will not be able to be here until the day of the wedding itself." The alpha explained.

Momoi looked even more curious now. "Abroad? Who are they?"

Seijuurou gave her a secret smile. "It's a secret." Turning back to the stunned blunette, the alpha asked him gently, "So, Tetsuya. Are you alright with being my best man for Kouki and I's wedding?"

Kuroko blushed as the beta gave him an actual visible wide smile on his face. "Then I would be honored to. Thank you, Akashi-kun." He accepted.

Momoi squealed as she hugged the blunette close, once again almost suffocating him with her bosom, "I'm so happy for you, Tetsu-kun!"

Kise also hugged the beta from his other side. "Me too! Me too!"

Aomine smirked as he pointed out, "That means you're in charge of the bachelor's party. Remember, Tetsu. The bigger, the better." He said lewdly, making large mounds around his chest area.

Kuroko deadpanned. "No, Aomine-kun."

Midorima rolled his eyes at them as he sighed. "If the bachelor party involves anything inappropriate, I inform you all right now that refuse to attend." He frowned.

"Ohhhh...bachelor party?" Hayama repeated, looking immensely interested in this.

"I call buffet for the party. A meat buffet!" Nebuya chimed in.

Seijuurou shook his head in a fond manner at all his friends. Feeling his sleeve being tugged, Seijuurou turned to see his tallest friend pulling on his shirt. "Yes, Atsushi?"

"There will be wedding cake, Aka-chin? Furi-chin likes desserts and cake too, so there should be a wedding cake." Murasakibara told him, eyes sparkling at having a tall and large cake to eat.

The redhead chuckled as he brought his hand up to pat the other's shoulder, nodding. "Yes, Atsushi. There will definitely be wedding cake."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Have you two sent out your wedding invitations yet?" Masaomi questioned his son and soon-to-be son-in-law as they rode towards the restaurant Mibuchi reserved for their wedding tasting.

This was the first time the Akashi head was involved during the wedding planning- although the older man was well-informed through every step of the wedding, making sure that he was kept well aware of everything happening. Since the head had some free time for just two hours, he accepted the offer to join the tastings for the reception meal.

Seijuurou nodded, "Yes, father. We have sent them out two days ago." 

Their [wedding invitations](http://denniswisser.com/product/red-velvet-wedding-invitation-box-with-flat-hinged-lid-and-luxury-golden-pearl-brooch/) were printed on expensive linen paper and placed inside a red velvet box with flat hinged lid and a luxury golden pearl brooch. 

Masaomi nodded his head in approval. "And I trust that you have decided a wedding favor for your guests that is appropriate for the Akashi name?"

Kouki, who had been listening to Mibuchi explain where the photo booth at the reception would be placed, looked up when he heard the mention of hikidemono (Japanese gifts for guests) "I refuse to give our guests a Yubari King Melon each." 

Masaomi frowned as Seijuurou sighed. "I still do not see why you would disapprove, Kouki- I for one highly recommend their taste and texture. They are truly high quality." The redhead told the other.

Kouki gave his mate an unamused look. "We are not giving out 2 million yen worth of melon EACH to every guest at our party. That's just insane." He was well aware that his fiancé was rich and that Masaomi wouldn't mind spending billions of yen for his only son's wedding...but the omega had to draw the line somewhere.

Masaomi raised an eyebrow, "For my wedding with Shiori, we gifted our guests an entire blue fin tuna each." He pointed out.

The omega didn't look impressed at all. "Well, that is good for your wedding. But for our wedding, we are not giving out 2 million yen melons."

The Akashi head had a fond smile on his face as he looked at Kouki with admiration, "You remind me so much of Shiori when she got haughty at times."

Kouki also added, "And I know that you're planning on giving those expensive bowl and chopstick sets Sei, and I said that I don't approve of that neither."

Seijuurou gave his mate a pleading look. "But our guests would love to have their own fine-quality dinnerware." 

Kouki shook his head, "Our friends would be too scared to eat from them at all if they knew that it cost 500k yen! Besides, I already agreed to the basketballs, watches, electric heat vest, ears open bone conduction earphones, gorone desk, box trio containing tosenka, baumkuchen and ohka shigure, the luxury rice crackers and even those square watermelons that you kept begging for." 

Seijuurou had a thoughtful look on his face. "How do you feel about switching out the square watermelons with the Densuke Black Watermelons instead?" He offered.

"No." Kouki said flatly.

Masaomi chuckled at the rejected look on his son's face, already calculating his own chances of sneaking a few high quality treats into the wedding menu without the omega knowing.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated in the private booth and their server explained the three different menus that they would be bringing out for them to enjoy.

The three menus contained a different cuisine each- the French menu, the Chinese menu and the Japanese menu.

The French menu was very delicious- the Grilled alfonsino with seasonal vegetables 'comme le jardin' with bisque and the Roasted french duck breast with poêlé of foie gras specifically a big hit with their table.

"How do you feel about serving these foods during your wedding, Kou-chan?" Mibuchi questioned.

Kouki thought about it for a minute as he looked down at his mango pudding. "I like it. All the dishes were great and the duck was my favorite."

For the Chinese menu, the food was also delicious (especially the Braised sliced abalone with pa ling mushrooms in oyster sauce) but the table all agreed that the menu itself just didn't seem to fit into their wedding as a whole.

"The abalone was lovely, but most of the dishes on this menu contain shellfish of some kind and due to his allergy, Kouki isn't able to eat them." Seijuurou pointed out, making sure his mate was okay and that he didn't accidentally consume any of those shellfish dishes.

Kouki smiled as he pecked his fiancé on the cheek. "I'm okay, Sei. But I agree that it would be best for the Chinese menu to not be at our wedding." 

The final menu was the traditional japanese kaiseki menu. This was a multi-course Japanese dinner made up of beautifully plated dishes. It was also what was traditionally served during Japanese wedding ceremonies.

The entire table enjoyed the entire japanese meal immensely, giving high praise especially to the wagyu beef dish.

"So, this is the menu you two choose, correct?" Mibuchi asked to make sure, writing down what their menu will be, making a few changes to Kouki's meal to substitute any shellfish in his meal while Seijuurou requested absolutely no traces of seaweed in all his dishes.

Kouki looked at his fiancé and smiled when the redhead nodded his head, tasting the porridge. Looking back at Mibuchi, he also nodded, "We'll go with this menu."

Their main menu decided, Mibuchi also informed them that each table with also have their own traditional japanese wedding [sushi cake](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/8d/74/5b8d7403a383e7419c92359da004e322.jpg) and multiple hors d'oeuvres and desserts.

Because with most of their guests being big athletic high-school boys with a hearty appetite, the kaiseki meal would NOT be enough to satisfy these beasts.

"So the hors d'oeuvres and desserts that will be arranged on the tables will be from the hotel's special Green Tea Menu." Mibuchi explained.

"The Green Tea Menu?" Masaomi questioned, taking a sip from the hotel's special cocktail, Perfect Eden. (There will be alcohol available at the reception, but only to the adults- no high schoolers or anyone underaged were allowed even a sip).

"The Green Tea Menu features small savory and sweet dishes and desserts that are all made of green tea. I thought it'd be perfect for the wedding." Mibuchi replied.

Although he was stuffed from tasting the previous three meals, Kouki was able to make a little more room for dessert.

The Green Tea Menu consisted of a variety hors d'oeuvres such as the mini cucumber sandwiches with green tea and cress, savory green tea sphere with poached cod and curry sauce inside, green tea chawanmushi (savory egg custard) and a melon green tea gazpacho.

For the desserts, they decided to get all of them- the green tea gold gâteau mille crepe, green tea blood orange tiramisu, green tea black sesame pudding sphere, green tea hibiscus panna cotta, green tea sakura rare cheese dessert, and the green tea affogatos, brownies, madeleines and macaroons.

"I really like these." Seijuurou commented, taking a sip from the green tea shooter (foamy green tea topped with ginger creme fraiche and a hint of wasabi).

"We'll add that to the menu too then." Mibuchi said happily, noting it down on his tablet. Looking up, the beta wore a smirk on his face. "So....who's up for wedding cake tasting next?" 

The beta laughed heartily at the answering groan from Kouki with the identical grimaces on both the Akashi men's faces at the very notion of more food for that day.

 

THE FINAL WEDDING MENU:

APPETIZER- Steamed sea urchin, tofu, perilla, wasabi, soy sauce  
APPETIZER IN BOXES- Five colored pickled dish, sole fish, salmon roe, seaweed, cucumber, capisicum  
-Anago sushi, pink ginger  
-Boiled arrowhead, cucumber and cheese, plum flower shaped quail egg, wheat gluten ball, cheese omelet, fish cake and seaweed, stewed black beans  
SOUP- King crab meat ball, wakame seaweed, bamboo shoots  
SASHIMI- Ootoro, tuna, fugu, prawn, radish, carrot, japanese pepper, wasabi, soy sauce  
FISH- Grilled sea bream with yolk, crab roll with radish, pink ginger, basket shaped dried seaweed, deep fried scallop  
LOBSTER- Steamed lobster with tomato sauce and egg sauce, baby onion, potato with seaweed  
BEEF- Wagyu steak, Kobe steak and Fillet mignon, eggplant, sautéed matsutake mushrooms, leeks, lemon stewed sweet potato, wasabi nakazawa milk sauce  
RICE- Porridge with bonito stock sauce, sour plum, yuzu  
DESSERT- Yubari King Melon, strawberries, ruby roman grapes  
TEA & COFFEE  
WITH JAPANESE SUSHI CAKE, THE GREEN TEA MENU

...And of course, Kouki was kept in the dark about what the whole menu truly consisted of and costed.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

They ended up doing their cake testing three days later.

But this time, Masaomi couldn't come along due to having some business he needed to take care of in Osaka. So instead, Mibuchi requested help from another of the couple's friends.

"Ah! Murasakibara-kun!" Kouki gasped in surprise, seeing the purple haired giant drooling at the cake display in front of the shop.

"Atsushi." Seijuurou called out, also pleasantly surprised that the purple haired alpha was accompanying their cake tasting.

"I've asked Mura-kun to accompany us since I've heard that he's planning on taking culinary for college, and I decided that his input would be very useful today." Mibuchi explained.

Murasakibara looked away from the delicious looking cakes as he nodded at what the beta said. "I want to be a patisserie and open my own pastry shop." He told them, looking back at all the cakes.

The couple looked at each other and chuckled, knowing that a career in baking would be perfect for the sweet-tooth giant.

Taking a seat inside the room, their cake consultant first asked them what kind of design they are looking for in their cake.

Seijuurou looked at Kouki while the brunette looked a bit lost about it. "Umm....I never really thought about it before." Kouki's said sheepishly.

"Neither have I." Seijuurou admitted.

"Is there a certain way you want your cake to look? Like, do you want it in the traditional white or in your wedding's gold and red?" Mibuchi urged.

Kouki looked thoughtful. "....I don't really like flowers on a cake." He brunette commented, making a face at one of the flowery wedding cakes displayed in the store.

The cake consultant giggled. "It's rare for someone to not want flowers on their wedding cake, since most wedding cakes do have flowers on them. But I'm sure we'll be able to omit the flowers and create the cake to both you and your fiancé's liking." She assured him.

"I'm okay with one or two flowers on it, though." Kouki compromised, not wanting to make a fuss. 

Seijuurou hugged him from the side before giving out his own preferences. "I am not too specific about the design, but I would like it to look extravagant and unique- just like our wedding. Also, I would prefer a white wedding cake. I am anot too keen on adding various colors to it." He informed her.

The cake consultant nodded and Mibuchi told her that he would be back in two days to look over the final design for the cake that would suit the engaged couple.

Afterwards, they moved on to what Murasakibara was looking forward to the most- the cake tasting.

They were given two plates of cake samples (with Kouki, Seijuurou and Mibuchi sharing one plate, and Murasakibara having the other plate all to himself).

"I'm very fond of the Spice cake & white chocolate chai ganache." Seijuurou told them, pointing towards the sponge cake with a combination of cinnamon, mace, allspice, and nutmeg, and filled with a rich white chocolate chai ganache and dark chocolate buttercream.

Kouki hummed as he tried another piece of cake. "So far, my favorite is the Smore's cake." He said, really enjoying the graham cracker cake with dark valrhona ganache and toasted marshmallow buttercream.

Mibuchi made a delicious noise as he pointed at the cute pink cake. "This Strawberry champagne cake is to die for!" He squealed, falling in love with the moist pink champagne sponge cake, filled with seedless strawberry jam and drizzled with strawberry champagne.

"Atsushi?" Seijuurou called out when the other alpha didn't voice his own opinion on which cake he preferred. "Which cake is to your liking?"

Murasakibara hummed as he looked at his almost empty plate. "I like the hazelnut cake... and the pumpkin cake... and the lemon raspberry cake... and the key lime cake... and the dark chocolate fudge cake......"

"Only one, Mursakibara-kun," Kouki reminded the other, sweatdropping as the purple giant pretty much named majority of the cakes.

Murasakibara tilted his head as he thought before finally saying, "Fudge cake with peppermint chocolate mousse & meringue buttercream." He pointed towards their plate with the rich chocolate fudge cake with light peppermint chocolate mousse, and a vanilla swiss meringue buttercream, sprinkled with crushed peppermints when served. 

When the group still couldn't agree on a flavor, the cake consultant walked back into the room and told them that they could choose more than one flavor for their cake.

"Also, our shop would like you to sample our newest cake creation for this spring- just in time for your wedding." She smiled, handing them each a small plate of light pink and green cake. 

"This is our exclusive spring special, the [Sakura](http://www.myfudo.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/DSC_4916_2-211.jpg) and green tea adzuki layered cake. It is a green tea sponge and sakura sponge cake with alternating layers of green tea adzuki bean mousse and sakura mousse topped with a pickled sakura when served." She explained.

The cake had a bottom layer of green tea sponge, topped with green tea mousse mixed with adzuki beans. Over that was a layer of sakura sponge and topped with the Sakura mousse. Covering the whole thing with a thin layer of whipped cream and topped with a pickled Sakura.

Kouki took a bite of the green tea and sakura cake and his eyes lit up at the taste. It had an exotic taste to it and the pickled sakura had a tangy sourness to it, similar to pickled plums. The cake itself was light and not at all too sweet with the salty-sour sakura matching well with the slight bitterness of the green tea. And both mousses were fluffy, adding a light texture to the whole cake.

"This is very unique. But also yummy." Mibuchi commented, when he tried the cake.

"It's matches Aka-chin and Furi-chin." Murasakibara mentioned, already finished with his slice and eating the rest of Seijuurou's. 

"What do you think, Kouki?" Seijuurou asked his fiancé, looking at him with a gentle smile.

Kouki smiled back at him before looking back at their cake consultant. "How would you be able to use this in a wedding cake? Wouldn't the cakes from the top tiers put pressure onto the mousse?" The omega asked, concerned about the structure of the cake (he was planning on taking architecture in college, so he couldn't help but be critical about the building of a structure, even if it was cake).

"We would be able to use this at the bottom, as a platform. But we would be able to place a stand over it that would be the main support of the top tiers, placing no pressure on this cake at all." She explained.

"So if we place this flavor as our bottom layer, we would be able to choose an additional flavor for the other tiers?" Seijuurou questioned.

The cake consultant nodded. "Yes, I would personally suggest choosing one flavor for the rest of the cakes and one special flavor for the top tier."

"I think we should choose Mexican chocolate as our second flavor." Seijuurou suggested to his fiancé, showing the chocolate cake spiced with cinnamon and cayenne, then paired with a cinnamon-spiced mexican chocolate buttercream and a single layer of bittersweet chocolate fudge. "It's very different than the usual cake and I'm sure the spiciness will be a hit for all the men. And I'm sure women would love the chocolate in this as well." He explained.

Kouki took another taste of the slice before nodding his head. "You're right. Everyone loves chocolate and the spiciness adds just the right amount of kick to it." The brunette agreed. He then pointed to the cake that Seijuurou has mentioned he liked the most. "And lets do the Spice cake & white chocolate chai ganache for the top tier."

His alpha looked at him with surprised eyes. "Are you sure, love? I thought you liked the smore's flavor." He reminded the other.

Kouki smiled as he reached forward to hold his fiancé's hand. "I do, but I rather the last flavor be something you love. This wedding is for the both of us so it would make me happier if you also got some of the things you wanted too." He pouted.

Seijuurou kissed his pout away, grinning full of love for his mate. "I love you Kouki."

Kouki was blushing, but he was smiling widely in return. "I love you too Sei."

The cake consultant cooed at their cute display while Murasakibara went to get another plate of cake samples to 'try' while Mibuchi was immediately logging their final cake flavors onto his notes.

"Okay, so leave the cake design to me so you two can be surprised on your wedding day." Mibuchi told them. "With the cake done, I need to get the ceremony programs printed and....transportation. How would you like to enter your ceremony- by horse and carriage? Helicopter? Limo? Although that wouldn't be very special since Sei-chan travels in his personal one often. What about being carried like a king by all your wedding parties- men only, of course." He added.

Kouki blinked at that. "Is just walking into the ceremony an option?" 

Mibuchi paused. "We'll discuss the details later. Anyway, I want to make sure that you have your wedding rings prepared, yes?" The beta looked towards the redhead for confirmation.

Seijuurou nodded. "I've chosen our wedding rings and Kouki and I have put our engravements inside each other's ring- we haven't told the other what we've written, deciding to keep it as another surprise for our wedding." He informed the beta.

Mibuchi nodded, satisfied by his answer as he placed a reminder to pick up the wedding rings when they were finished.

Kouki watched the beta type into his tablet with a small smile on his face. "Reo-nee?"

The older boy paused as he looked up to a smile at the omega. "Yes? What is it, Kou-chan?" 

"Me, and I'm sure Sei, would just like to say how grateful we are to you for helping us prepare for our wedding. Without you, all of this would be nothing but a mess right now. So thank you for being such an amazing wedding planner, Reo-nee. You're so good that you should definitely think about doing this for a career, if you're interested." He offered.

Mibuchi looked surprised by the suggestion. "Really? Me? A professional wedding planner?"

Seijuurou also jumped into the conversation, telling his good friend, "You've look happier helping us plan our wedding than I've seen you look when you were still studying." He pointed out.

Mibuchi looked thoughtful. "Well, even though it's a lot of work, I just feel so excited when I'm doing this- I feel way better planing a wedding than studying Foundations of Styling and Distribution." He admitted.

Perking up, Mibuchi grinned at the couple. "I'll think about it. And you're welcome, but I should be the one thanking you guys for giving me something to be passionate about." He winked at them.

Kouki beamed as Seijuurou gave his friend a fond smile. "We shall look forward to whatever you decide to do in the future. Well then, shall we make our leave now?"

And the small group of four finally made their exit from the cake shop, fortunately with them being able to convince Murasakibara to buy only one cake before they left.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Now, I will call forth the valedictorian for this school year to come and make his speech. Please give a warm welcome to Akashi Seijuurou." Seijuurou stood up and bowed to Takeda-sensei, school principal of Rakuzan High School.

The redhead went up to the podium and smiled at the excited crowd. His eyes met those of his fiancé's in the crowd, his smile widening as he saw Kouki watching him with brimming pride and love for him. Taking a deep breath, Seijuurou faced the entire audience and began his speech.

"Good afternoon. I, Akashi Seijuurou, am proud to be chosen as your valedictorian for this school year. I am honored to be welcoming everyone to this solemn and heartwarming event.

"This is the end of our past. From now on, we shall now embrace the future bravely. The future is not something we need to dream about anymore, for it is right here, where our hands can reach. It truly begins here, today.

"Some of us will continue to study, and others will go straight to work. But every single one of us will walk down the path that is only meant for us. It does not matter where we are headed or what we accomplish, for I assure you that there are challenges waiting for us. I dare to ask to you and myself, to defeat those challenges straight on with your head held high and your heart opened but protected. The path through life is difficult and hostile. But I encourage you and myself included to try to excel in everything we do.

"'Make excellence your odyssey at every task.'

"Three years has passed and now here we are, ready to graduate. We fiercely worked to meet this achievement, feat accomplished not by ourselves alone. We owe a glorious debt of gratitude to the following individuals:

"To Kamisama, thank you for letting us breathe, eat and stand against our own difficulties. Thank you for placing us the right people in our path.

"To our parents, thank you for overcoming our unpleasant puberty as we grew, and continued to support us in uncountable ways, as only a parent can.

"To our teachers and school staff, thank you for sharing your time, your talent and knowledge with us. Yes, it is your job to do so, but what you have done for us is way beyond your duty. You set a stand and told us to walk there, where only glory awaits for us.

"To our coaches and club advisors, thank you for letting us know that school is more than just classwork. You showed us the true meaning of sports, music or arts and how to overcome adversity and to give our best effort at every situation. You showed us how imperative discipline is and our coaches especially have showed us team work to achieve a common goal, and we all, especially I myself, have truly enjoyed every single second of it.

"To our senpai, kouhai and all our friends, thank you for choosing to stay with us, even during the times we actively tried pushing you away. For letting us know that we are never truly alone, for you will always be there for us and refuse to be forgotten.

"And now, I would like to point out special recognition to all those special loved ones who have stood by our sides through the good times and bad, who showered us with the love we ourselves are still in disbelief of how we could have ever been so lucky to have. 

"For myself, I would like to specifically call out to my lovely bond mate and fiancé, Furihata Kouki. Thank you for being you. For sharing your love with me. For inspiring me to accept myself. For helping me see the unique beauty in imperfection and know that it's okay to not always win in everything. For showing me that love is something you do....something not just to be said, but also to be shown. Kouki, I would love to thank you from the bottom of my heart, but for you my heart has no bottom. I am so thankful and love you more than all the words in this world can express.

"So behind each one of us, there must be at least a dozen of individuals providing support in vast and unlimited ways. The best way we can show our gratitude is to stand here and graduate and continue forward in our lives knowing that you all helped us reach our destiny. 

"It may not be easy to watch every achievement we have reached, but every single one of them is added to history. Our individual achievements will benefit society as a whole as we light up the initiative of our fellow man. Go to the world to give! Not to take.  
Live by your own potential; teach as you walk forward in life. Make the world an extraordinary place as you work to make your life successful, and make stunning contributions to society.

"We may not have the power to inspire the whole world to reach success, but we do have the power to try to meet the goal ourselves. I challenge each one of you, and myself, to do everything we can to reach our full potential. I encourage each one of the students of this graduation class to be able to reach their ultimate goal. Just imagine the effect that would have in the world. The future is truly within our hands. Now let us go forth, and create it!

"Thank you." Seijuurou grinned as the whole room erupted with loud cheer and hollering, everyone clapping when he finished his speech.

Afterwards, everything seemed to pass by in a blur. The graduation continued on smoothly after his speech and at the end, Seijuurou finally found himself with his high school diploma in his hands.

After the ceremony, Seijuurou informed his friends and father that before they go out to celebrate, he needed to stop by the student council room one last time to leave the keys there. 

Placing the key on top of the president's desk, the alpha sighed as he looked around the room that had been named his since his very first year there.

"Wow. I never really noticed how big this room was until now." The redhead turned around and brightened as he saw his bond mate and fiancé standing at the doorway, taking in the empty room as well.

Seijuurou sat on the desktop, gesturing for the other to join him there, which Kouki did. 

The couple was quietly as they sat together on the desk, taking it all in.

"You graduated, Sei." Kouki finally spoke up, giving his fiancé a proud look. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." 

They exchanged a kiss before pulling away again, Seijuurou placing his hands over his mate's on the desk. "And I'll congratulate you as well when we go back to Tokyo to watch your graduation tomorrow." Seirin's graduation was the day after Rakuzan's, but all his friends still came all the way there to celebrate the redhead's achievement. 

Seijuurou was truly a lucky man.

Kouki sighed as he shook his head. "I still don't know how we're gonna juggle three graduations on the same day." Touou and Kaijo was also graduating tomorrow. Shuutoku and Yosen had their graduations a few days before already.

Seijuurou chuckled as he kissed the other's cheek. "I'm sure we'll all figure something out. And at least all three graduations start at different times." He reminded the other.

Kouki frowned for a bit before finally accepting that. "I suppose you are right."

They were quiet for another moment before the omega spoke up again, "I don't think I've said it yet, but your speech was very lovely, Sei. And you even had me crying- especially during the part where you mentioned me. It sounded too much like a wedding vow that I was wondering if you'll have anything more to say on our actual wedding next week." He teased the other.

Seijuurou chuckled, "Oh, trust me. I've made sure that my wedding vows will be much more sincere and tear-inducing than today's speech."

Kouki laughed as he hugged the other. "Oh no. We should warn our guests to bring a tissue then- or we should provide them since there was alot of wet eyes in the crowd earlier."

They both chuckled, their laughter ringing inside the empty room.

"I still am in disbelief that high school is all over now. So much has happened during these three years.... Leaving still doesn't feel real yet." Seijuurou admitted.

Kouki gave him a gentle smile as he held their gazes together. "It's not all over, Sei. Only our high school life is done. And when one book ends... that just means that we'll be ready to start a whole new story. And in this story, we'll be starting our journey together this time." He reminded the other.

So much had happened to Seijuurou during the last three years. Tasting defeat for the first time, regaining back the friends that he had once lost, fixing his relationship with his father, finding his true self and learning that happiness doesn't entail always having to be the best, knowing that it's okay to be imperfect every once in a while...

Meeting Furihata Kouki, becoming close friends and later falling in love. Becoming boyfriends, then lovers, into bond mates, and now they were engaged to be married only a week away.

So much had happened.... And now that it was all over, Seijuurou could only feel a tiny bit sad but a lot more excited for what amazing things life would bring to him from now on.

Seijuurou smiled. "You are right as always, Kouki." 

The both of them stayed seated for a little while longer, memories of the last three years playing in their minds, like a film reel rolling.

Taking a deep breath, Seijuurou got off the desk and carefully helped his fiancé down as well.

Clasping their hands tightly, Seijuurou looked at his bond mate. "Well, shall we head out?" He asked, smiling. "I'm sure my father and our friends are waiting for us."

"Yeah! It's time to celebrate!" Kouki beamed as his fiancé turned off the light before they both walked through the halls of Rakuzan, for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all like where I'm going with their wedding. I may have gone a bit overboard, but I just really love planning a wedding (especially one with no budget). With that, I hope this helps you imagine how their wedding will probably look like when you read the story of their wedding day (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> The next story in the series will not be the wedding just yet. Because how can you have a wedding without a having a proper bachelor's party first? The Omega Protection Squad is back and together with the other two of the freshman trio, they're gonna make sure that Kouki has the best bachelor party to remember!  
> ♪┏(・o･)┛♪┗ ( ･o･) ┓♪┏ ( ･o･) ┛♪┗ (･o･ ) ┓♪┏(･o･)┛♪


End file.
